


Creatures of the knight

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAn is a vempire and Sakura is in love but her dad is a vampire hunter (awkward!!!lmao) so can they get together without sakuras dad killing dan whoa who knows (you will if u read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of the knight

Dan was runing arond ni da forrest he was hiding frmi huntsmen bcs he was a dangerous vampire and everyone wuz scurred of him but dan was crying bcs he loved humens and didnt wnat to hurt dem :'(

Dan ducked behind a tree and cryd a lil

"y cant humens and vamps b frens :(" he said, danny never eated humen blud, only aminals like deers and mooses but he never killed one tho.

"get da evil vrompire" yelled one of da huntmans. dan herd that and dis wuz his queue to get the heck outta ther! so he strated runnnig angain.

"thur he goes!!! Getim!!!"yelled the man

"DAD HE HASNT EBEN HURT ANY1" yyellde the huntsmans daughter. The hunter turned to her. She had long pink hair that reached a little past her shoulder and had blue and purple streaks in it. She had a light purple sweatshirt with a picture of a black sparkly skull on it an d leggings with bones on tem to make it look like an xray. She had puple converse and a black bow in her hair. also her name was Sakura.

"SAm GET BEK 2 THA TENT ISS 2 DANGER 4 U!!" yelled the huntman

"dad u always say dat!!! Im tired of jst w8ing all the time!!!!" Sheyelled, her voice intresting the vampir, no1 eevr stood up 2 him be4.

"GET BACK 2 UR TENT R/N MISSY" yelled Sakuras father,the huntsman

"UGH FINE" she yeeld feling lliek her father didnt akchually like her as she stormd off.

Sakura sat olone in her tent and wuz sad

"i wish m dad waznt such a BAKA XD" Sakura sed 2 herself

"yeh ur dads a real lozer lmao" sed a voice from NOWERE WHAT

"who!?" sakura screamd

"it me" sed the vempire Dan who waked in2 da tent.

"how cum ur not w/ my dad?" Sakur esked

"cuz my otter frends distacted him so i can talk w/ u. ur cool u r nice abut me when u talked w ur dad" he said, his eyes sparkld and were red and his skin wuz pail, also he was wearing a Crush40 t-shirt wich is MY FAVORITE BAND (well actually is ninja sex party but thats not a exist in dis fanfic)

"well i don tink ur evil, u don luk evil and my dads p dumb" sakura spoke truthly as she movd ovur 4 dan 2 sit next to her

"thank, ur rly pritty. btw my nams Dan" sed daan

"oh, my names sakura kanawa cept my dad calls m sam" sakura sed roling her I's at her dumb dad"

"y" eskd dan

"cuz stupid my dad isnt even m dad nad im adoptd but i was a doptd as a baby so they renamed me but i no my reel name is skaura i can fel it" 

"thats heavy" siad dan

"thans its so gr8 that i fond some1 who understand, its 2 bad ur a vempir cuz if u wernt den i wood date u probs" sakura flrited

"really?" esked the bloodsuckr curiously

"ye ur like super hot" sakura sad

"thank"

"hey do you wanna lik,makeout?" asked sakura 

"ok" replyd dan. then they kissed a whole lot and dan even tuchd da booty a lil and sakura petted his floofy heir

just then there was a rustling and SOME1 CAME IN2 HE TENT  
COMMENT AND KUDOS TO KNOW WHOME


End file.
